Honor on the Rise
by Flame Soldier
Summary: A series of drabbles starring our favorite Rex Guardian, Harrier. In this, we learn how he becomes the Sky Knight we know today...
1. Different

**Honor on the Rise**

**A/N Yes, more from me about Harrier. -dodges bottles thrown at me- Well, I happen to like Harrier. Anyways, this is a drabble series that kind of follows a story line, but not really. Its more like a series on anecdotes about why Harrier is the way he is. Some of them will be written in first person, while others will be in third person... Oh, and if this goes well, I might start a series about Ravess and Snipe... Just thought I'd throw that out there...**

One: Different

All my life, I've wanted to be different. No, not like the kid who stuffed bugs up his nose, but something different... I wanted to be... better than everyone else.

The other kids always called me stuck-up, and the smarter ones called me conceited. But honestly, who doesn't want to be considered better than their peers?

I knew that I wasn't the smartest kid on Terra Rex, so I strove to be something else. I strove to be the most honorable; the most moral. To prove my honor I memorized the most honorable thing ever written; The Code of Sky Knights. It was nearly two thousand pages long, but I memorized it all, right down to the punctuation marks.

They mocked me for it, but I didn't care. Why should I care? I had done something that they could never do. I was better than them.

Just to prove it more, I never once strayed from The Code. From the way I behaved to the way I dressed; it all followed the code to the letter.

Of course they mocked me more for it. But I didn't care. I had the most honor, the most morality. I was better than them!

I was different.


	2. Pressure

Drabble Two: Pressure

"Hey Harrier, look what I managed to snag."

Fifteen year old Harrier looked over to his friend to see him pull out a six-pack of beer from his backpack. "Where'd you get that?"

"Stole it from my parents," he replied.

His blue eyes narrowed. "You know that stealing is strictly against the Code!"

He rolled his eyes. "You and your Code... Come on, we're teenagers! We're supposed to break rules!" He took one of the bottles and tossed it to Harrier who caught it clumsily. "Here, take a drink." He opened one of the other bottles and took a swig.

"No!" Harrier exclaimed, shocked. "You know this is illegal!"

Once again, eyes were rolled. "Come on Harrier, be a man!"

"Breaking the law is manly?"

"Of course. Now come on! Give it a try!"

Harrier shook his head. "N-no... I can't."

"And why not?" His friend asked. "Besides it being illegal, that is... Goody-two-shoes..."

"Well... I... Er... I don't want to become an alcoholic," he replied lamely.

"Oh please, you're not going to become an alcoholic with just one drink! Come on... You know you want to do something wrong for once... If everyone else is doing it, it mustn't be bad for you..."

Harrier hesitated, not knowing how to reply. Why wasn't the fact that he didn't want to not good enough for him? Was it so wrong to want to do something right? Opening the bottle, he raised it to his lips... "No!" he said suddenly, throwing the bottle down it shattered, sending the liquid splashing across the ground. "This is against everything the Code has taught me! I won't do it!"

He scowled at me. "That's because you're a loser, Harrier. And that's all you'll ever be."

Harrier turned and stalked away, vowing never to speak to his so-called friend again.

**A/N This is actually loosely based off of something that happened to me... I figure that Harrier wouldn't be into underage drinking and such, being so devoted to the Code...**


	3. Morality

Drabble Three: Morality

In high school, I decided that I was definitely different from the others. Or rather, everyone else decided for me. It seems I still had what everyone lost.

Morality.

Drinking. Drugs. Sex. That's what everyone else seemed to have on their mind. I would have nothing of it, of course. Some tried to drag me into their corrupt, dissolute world, but I steadfastly refused. I would not let my honor be tarried and dragged through the mud. I knew what was right, and what was wrong. Even those I considered friends tried to get me to partake in loathsome activities.

I would not, and they mocked me for it. But I was used to it by then- people seemed to mock me for everything back then.

I didn't care. I had morality, something they had discarded.

But there's one thing I still don't understand...

What's so wrong with doing what's right?

**A/N Another one that's based off of me... This was actually supposed to be a part of Drabble two, but I decided to have it stand alone. **


	4. Determination

**Drabble Four: Determination**

"You a Sky Knight?" My rival laughed in my face. "The day you become the Sky Knight of the Rex Guardians is the day I grow wings and fly."

My eyes narrowed. "The day I become a Sky Knight is soon. I'll make you eat your words, Mark."

He rolled his orange tinted eyes. "Oh? I think it's you who will eat _your_ words!"

"I will not rest until I become a Sky Knight."

"Well, I'll barely do anything, and I'll still become a Sky Knight before you! You see, Harrier, I, unlike you, have natural talent. I don't need to work on anything. I'm already perfect for the job."

I turned away from him. "You're wrong. It takes more than talent to become Sky Knight. _Perseverance and determination are to be valued most highly." _And with that uote from the Code, I turned away from him.

He snorted. "I guess we'll just see about that."

That conversation had taken place almost two years ago. I remembered how my eyes burned with determination as I spoke to him. Every time I reached a tough part in my training, every time I pushed myself beyond my endurance, when I wanted to quit and just give up my dream of being a Sky Knight, I just thought back to that conversation. I thought back to his mocking words, and that gave me the determination I needed to push onwards.

Ironic, isn't it? That my greatest rival was the one who enabled my to fulfill my dream. That my enemy gave me the determination I needed.

Today is the day I take the trials, and the day I become a Sky Knight. Determination in the end, is what won out.


End file.
